Not such a Regular Story
by RegularChick
Summary: When the gang witnesses a gory death, they are trapped in a strange building and are being killed of slowly. Who will make it out and who is this sick freak? Rated M for language and gore. Oh and btw, each chapter after the intro is titled for whoever dies in that chapter :3
1. Intro to Death

"Dude, wake up! Something's going on outside!" Mordecai violently shook Rigby's limp body. His raccoon friend drearily and looked at the window.

"Dude, it's still dark out. Go to bed." He muttered. Mordecai let out a low growl and shook his friend harder. Rigby shot up, seething. "What is so damn important?!" he snapped. Mordecai grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

Rigby ripped his arm free and glared at Mordecai. "Dude, what the H are you doing?!" he hissed. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Dear God Rigby, something is going on outside and I'm trying to get you to go out there with me so I can see what's going on you idiot!" Mordecai growled. Rigby snorted.

"You could've just said that…." He muttered. Mordecai sighed and walked down the stairs. "Why do you need me to go with you?" Rigby asked when they reached the door.

"Because if someone has a weapon, I'll have you to throw at them to but me enough time to run." Mordecai joked.

"Pfft, I would just karate chop them in half like Chuck Norris did in that movie last night." Rigby stated, making a karate chop in the air with his hand. Mordecai snorted. The two snuck around the corner of the house and peeked around the edge. Then, they saw a hooded man grab another man by the shirt and hold him against the wall.

"You're coming with me." The hooded figure hissed. The other man shook his head side to side, shouting.

"Holy crap! Dude, get Pops and Skips! I'll call Benson and find Muscle Man and Five's!" Mordecai ordered. Rigby looked at his avian friend.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

The gang had gathered at the corner that Mordecai and Rigby had saw the hooded figure and man.

"Mordecai, Rigby, you better start explaining why you brought us here right now or YOUR FIRED!" Benson shouted.

Rigby was still confused on why Mordecai insisted that they gather everyone, but Mordecai seemed confident as he told everyone else what happened.

"I heard where the man was taking him and I think we should follow them." Mordecai finished. Benson was boiling with anger.

"You brought us into the cold at 3:00 in the morning for that!?" he spat. Mordecai's face was hard with determination.

"C'mon Benson." Rigby begged, finally understanding. "It'll fun, and the last time someone saved a dude from getting killed, he was awarded with a butt-load of cash."

"So?"

"So, we could use it for the park." Mordecai chipped in. Benson was silent or a second.

He sighed, "Fine. Let's go."


	2. Mordecai

The group walked into the forest until they came across a cabin. A dim light came from it, illuminating the gang's body's.

"Wait, how did you know where this cabin is? I've never been here in my life." Rigby commented. Mordecai didn't respond.

"I guess this is it." Was all he said. Mordecai turned and huddled in the group. "Okay, me and Rigby will look through the window. Muscle Man and Five's, go around and wait for my signal. Benson, Pops, and Skips, you hide and wait until something starts going wrong." Mordecai instructed. They all nodded and broke apart.

Mordecai and Rigby crawled until they reached the window. They peeked in and saw a metal table propped up and on it was the man from before. Rope was tied around his jaw and his arms and legs were held down by wires with hooks at the end, digging into his flesh.

The hooded figure had his back turned to the window and approached the man. The man had tear stains on each cheek and was groaning. Mordecai motioned for everyone to come forward. They all closed in on the window and peeked in.

The hooded figure walked out of view and they could hear rattling of metal. He reappeared with a scalpel in his hands and gingerly touched the side of the man's face. He leaned in and said something that the gang couldn't hear, but whatever it was, it made the man's eyes widen and his face turn pale.

Rigby's P.O.V

I watched intently as the hooded man leaned in and whispered something in the hostage's ear. The fear on that man's face was gut-wrenching. My feet were frozen to the ground and all I could do was stare. The man that was strapped down looked straight ahead and saw us. His eyes widened and hope washed over him. He screamed through the rope and I think he was crying out for help.

I was about to rush in when Mordecai pushed my head down and told everyone to get down. "But we have to help him!" I whispered.

"And risk being caught by that freak? I'll ok thank you very much." He said coldly.

_What's the matter with you?! _I bit my tongue to keep from yelling the words at my avian friend. I peeked back up and saw the man staring at us with hurt, confusion, fear, and anger in his eyes. His gaze fell directly on me, and it looked like he was thinking, _how dare you watch me die and do nothing!? _

Guilt filled my stomach as the scalpel dug into his arms and cut from his elbows to his chest, intersecting, and making a large X. Opening the flaps, the hooded figure dug his hand into the victim's stomach and pulled out a handful of organs and tossed them on the floor.

Although I couldn't hear the man's screams, I knew it was beyond words how painful it was. After all organs were removed, the man went limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The hooded figure headed towards the door and everyone was too horrified to move. The figure had a handful of guts in his hands and put them in a trash can. "Too quick. I should've done something painful, but not deadly first. I didn't even get to enjoy it." I heard him mutter. Footsteps came around the corner and by the time everyone had turned their heads, it was too late.

The hooded figure ran towards us, a knife swinging in the air. We all jumped up and booked it. We were home-free until a horrified, blood curdling scream filled the air.

That scream stopped me dead in my tracks.

That scream belonged to Mordecai.


End file.
